erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
List of running gags
The following is a list of running gags on Total Magical. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Recurring *J.Z.'s obsession for Sylvia. Pilot Logo Loco-Motive Talent Show Action DarkWing Buggy Treasure of Duckberg The Fearing House ETMA Aftermath Skultimate Frights Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch Wake the Hotel of the Dead Bratzacadabra! Sweet Fashion Addams Family Décor Party Pranking Nether-Of-Them ETMA Aftermath II To Catch a Fairy Summerfic Inventions Cosplaying and Karaoke-Pop The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt My Little Cutie Talent Workers A Mighty Sportin' Chance ETMA Aftermath III Split the Colors in Gravity Falls Cluess-ly Ever After Possibly Total So Not the Drama Clean and Tid-Diddly Paintball Bad Guy Hunt Underwater Seashells and Harmony ETMA Aftermath IV ETMA Aftermath V Miscellaneous *Chris' mistreatment towards his interns, Chef, and the contestants. *Chef crossdressing which either earned him the disgust of the other contestants or him getting embarrassed. *A character (notably Chris) making puns (such as nuts) whenever a male contestants was hit in the groin. *Courtney mentioning her lawyers. *Chris supposedly helping the contestants with their problems by making them worse. *Chris hating romance and friendship between the contestants. *Gwen educating other campers on horror film events. *Izzy telling stories that the contestants find hard to believe. *Numerous characters ended up becoming bald: **Heather's hair was accidentally shaved by Chef in I Triple Dog Dare You!. **As Ezekiel slowly became more and more deranged until he ended in his current state, he lost most of his hair. **Sierra's hair was burned off as a result of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet explosion in Awwwwww, Drumheller. **Alejandro's hair was burned off after he was covered in lava in Hawaiian Punch. **Staci loses hers after she touched the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. **Dakota loses hers due to prolonged exposure to the toxic waste inside the mines in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. **Dave loses most of his hair after a mechanic kitten shoots fire at him and Sky in Lies, Cries and One Big Prize. *Noah having several unexpected events occur to him whenever he is seen sleeping: **In The Big Sleep, he kissed Cody on the ear. **In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, he cuddled against Cody again. **In Broadway, Baby!, he was squished by Owen the entire night and he was mixed up with an actual baby carriage. **In The Am-AH-Zon Race, a rat fell into his mouth. *Noah's unique form of word play and sarcasm: **In Haute Camp-ture, he states that his'' "''golden Labrador drools less over a rib-eyed steak" than Courtney drooling over Duncan. **He describes Izzy being a "Brazil nut-sized nut-job" in Can't Help Falling in Louvre. **In Jamaica Me Sweat, he calls Izzy "Nutty as a ten ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter encased in a cashew the size of China." **In I See London..., he express his opinion on Alejandro and described him as an "eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil" and "he's like Heather only with social skills." *Animals and even male characters falling for Justin. *Harold hitting himself on the head and knocking himself out whenever he uses his nun-chucks. *Trent being uncomfortable with girls after his failed relationship with Gwen. *Izzy engage Chef in hand-to-hand combat. *Chris disturbing the contestants while they are using the confessional in addition of revealing the confessional tapes to others. *Lindsay surprising the other contestants when she comes up with a good plan or when she performs well in a challenge. *Owen's eating habits and other odd behaviors. *The contestants ignoring Heather or saying "No one likes you" to her after Total Drama Island. *Chris being disliked by animals: **A beaver bit him in Wawanakwa Gone Wild!. **A white cat attacked him in Dial M for Merger. **A parrot bit and attacked him in Top Dog. **A lion is about to attack him in African Lying Safari. **Scuba Bear attacking him after he threw his coconut drink at him in A Blast from the Past. *Certain characters being pain magnets and suffering from near-death injuries comically in almost every episode they appear. **In Total Drama Island, the pain magnets are mainly Trent, Cody, Geoff, Owen, Harold and Tyler. **In Total Drama Action, they are mainly Duncan, Harold and Justin. **In Total Drama World Tour, they are mainly Tyler, DJ, Noah, Heather, Cody and Blaineley. **In Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, they are mainly Cameron, Brick, Dakota, Scott and Lightning. **In Total Drama All-Stars, they are mainly Cameron, Scott and Sam. **In Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, they are mainly Dave and Max. **Furthermore each season has one specific pain magnet who will be injured ridiculously more than any other character, on a near episodic basis, and often for no apparent reason. They are: ***Harold in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. ***Tyler in Total Drama World Tour. ***Brick in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. ***Scott in Total Drama All-Stars. ***Max in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *Alejandro and Justin admiring themselves in a mirror or removing their shirt. *Chris making the challenge harder after hearing one of the contestants' opinion. *DJ mentioning his mother and hoping he gets to see her again. *Lindsay having problems trying to vote, usually resulting in her voting for everyone or herself. *Duncan refusing to admit to being nice, which is taken to the extreme in Total Drama All-Stars. *Several contestants ended up becoming obsessed with their love interests: **Trent and Cody to Gwen. **Megumi to Trent. **Beth to Justin. **Katie and Sadie to Trent and Justin. **Sierra to Cody and later Cameron (after mistaken him to the former). *Several characters have verbal habits: **Harold saying "Gosh" or "Awesome" to express his surprise. He also frequently uses the phrase "mad skills" to describe his talents. **Duncan saying "Later losers" whenever he is about to leave an area, and responding by saying "Whatever." **Ezekiel adding "Eh?" at the end of every sentence. **Alejandro reverting to his native Spanish dialect whenever he is frustrated. **Cameron referring to things with their scientific terms, or describing something as being "highly ..." followed by an adjective such as "illogical" or "unorthodox". **Jo giving the contestants nicknames. **Lightning putting "Sha" at the start of a majority of his sentences. **Several of Mike's alternate personalities have their own tics: ***Chester saying "Dag nabbit" and often starting sentences with "back in my day". ***Svetlana referring to herself in third person. ***Vito saying "Ayo" before a majority of his sentences and referring to himself as "The Vito." **Brick referring to people as "Sir!"or "Ma'am!" **Zoey frequently apologizing. Category:Lists